The invention relates to an air conditioning device. More particularly, the invention relates to an air conditioning device which has a by-path damper.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional air conditioning device has a fan motor 71, a heat exchanger 72, and a control electric circuit 73. The variation speeds of the conventional air conditioning device have three steps only, such as a full speed, a middle speed, and a low speed. However, the three step adjustment of the conventional air conditioning device will cause a large fluctuation of room temperatures.